1. Field of Use
This disclosure is generally directed to surface layers for fuser members useful in electrophotographic imaging apparatuses, including digital, image on image, and the like.
2. Background
Fluoroplastics such as polytetrafluoroethylene (PTFE, tradeneame Teflon®) or perfluoroalkyl resin (PFA) are currently used as fuser topcoat materials for oil-less fusing. Carbon nanotubes (CNT) dispersed in a fluoroplastic polymer have provided fuser members with improved mechanical, electrical and thermal properties. A fuser topcoat containing CNT having a fluoroelastomer shell layer dispered in a fluoroplastic is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,991,340, and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. However, there is a safety concern about handling the dry CNT powder during the coating formulation preparation.
A coating having a low surface energy that is durable and easily manufactured is desirable.